


Mistletoe

by LorienLover1107



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Sadie Hawkins Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2880482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorienLover1107/pseuds/LorienLover1107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SADIE HAWKINS  DANCE! The sign reads. SATURDAY JANUARY 10TH!<br/>Oh joy! Another dance, and I can ask who I want. This is perfect, it is girl ask guy, or for me girl ask girl. I hope she accepts... T just to be safe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

SADIE HAWKINS  DANCE! The sign reads. SATURDAY JANUARY 10TH!  
Oh joy! Another dance, and I can ask who I want. This is perfect, it is girl ask guy, or for me girl ask girl. I hope she accepts. She may be a Griffindor, but she won't have the courage to ask Ronald out for at least a few days.   
I walk over to the table of the brave, and sit next to Hermione. As she turns around I briskly ask,"The nargles stole some of my stuff again, can you help me?"  
"Luna, nargles aren't real, but if you are missing your things I will help."  
I grab her arm and plan to pull her to the perfect location. I will suffer the wrath of the nargles but I hope it will be worth it. As we walk through the halls I stop under an archway and look up. Perfect.   
"Hermione, I-I was wondering if you were going to the dance?"  
"How does this have to do with your stuff?"  
"It has everything to do with it, the nargles must be appeased or I shall never get my stuff back. "  
"Appeased how-"  
I lean in and give a quick peck on the cheek and can feel the heat of her embarrassed skin. Wishing for more, I lean back to see her reaction.   
"Will you go to the dance with me?" I ask before she can speak.   
"Luna," she starts,"Luna, you, you just kissed... Yes."   
"You will!" I say as I push her out from under the mistletoe and point up," Sorry, the nargles."  
"Of course, but Luna, I think a kiss under the mistletoe is supposed to be on the lips."  
My hearts flutters as I hear her words and I embrace her. She moves her lips towards mine. All is perfect, until...  
"I didn't know Loony has a crush," Draco sneers as he walks towards us,"and look, it's a mudblood."   
"Bugger off Malfoy! Or I will hex you worse than Mad-Eye did. Or did you forget, ferret," Hermione yells back.   
It seems as her threat worked as he stalks off mumbling about his father hearing about this.   
"Hermione does say the best things, but don't you think that was rude?" I whisper to her with a smirk.   
"Not at all. Now, continue on what you were saying."  
"Oh yes. What was I doing now?" I say in mock arrogance," Was I about to-"  
"Kiss me, you were going to kiss me."  
"Ah, that's what it was, I forgot. I suspect nargles are behind it, they do enjoy stealing from me, especially my most brilliant thoughts."  
By the time I'm done speaking, Hermione looks so put off that I finally give her what she wants.  I lean in and place a chasid peck on her lips. They are soft and remind me of freshly washed cloth, warm and comforting. As I pull away, she reaches her arms around my head and reals me back in for a more formal kiss. She tastes of chocolate and strawberries, I love chocolate and strawberries.   
We continue our kisses as if our life depends on it until it is time for our classes.   
"I will see you at lunch Luna," she says to me as she runs to charms.  
"Good bye, Hermione."


End file.
